the assignment
by bankai821999
Summary: reopened looking for a co writer i am changing most of the plot which 4 out of 6 are happy about so i am gonna try a different aspect of things chapter 3 4 and 5 r gone i am gonna work on them up for adoption have writers block on this
1. Chapter 1

'Okay class today I will be giving you an assignment worth 80% of your overall grade for my class. It will also affect your Christmas Holiday.'

The class groaned in frustration.

'You will have to work in pairs'

Most of the occupants in the room stared longingly at the most popular guy in the whole school Judai Yuki.

'You will have to live with each-other over the course of six months and you will have to fill out a questionnaire on your partner at the end of that six month period. You will also to sleep in the same room as them.'

After that was said everyone in the room jumped to Judai's desk and was asking him to be their partner. You see Judai was the most popular guy in the school because he was athletic, handsome, and smart, before you could have used the word kind but the Judai now is far different than he Judai in the past. When Judai was 15 he was always happy nothing could damper his spirits, he had what most people considered a perfect life, he had money, great friends, understanding and cool parents, he was good-looking, he got okay grades in school and he was popular. So Judai lived a fairy tale life that is until his parents said that they were getting divorced. Judai was heartbroken at the sudden news and fell into a shadow of his old self. He became colder to every one including friends and family. He engrossed himself in school work and athletics to keep his mind off the touchy subject of the problem going on in him family at the time. Judai reacted so severely to the news because he always grew up in a loving environment and whenever there was a problem they would sit down like a family and talk it out , During the period of the divorce they had not sat down and discussed it actually the topic was quickly avoided whenever brought up in a conversation. Judai wasn't told it wasn't his fault the divorce was happening so his mind conjured up some ideas that made him feel increasingly guilty as time went by. Finally both his parents Haou and Yubel answered all his unreciprocated questions and Judai became happier than before but never fully returning to the old happy Judai who spoke and was kind to everyone. The reason why the class was reacting the way they were, was because the assignment was about getting to know your partner and who didn't want to know about and have him know all about you. But the teacher quickly shattered that dream by saying that she had already had a way to assign them partners. The class fell silent the minute she said that. She dug through her desk to pull out two bags one green and the other blue. She placed the blue bag on the left and the green one on the right.

'So as you all know this is a couple's project and I want everyone on the left side of the class to come up and take a strip of paper from the blue bag.'

The people on the left side of the class each came up individually and came and followed her instructions to a tee. Then she turned to the right side and said.

'Now you all will come and take a strip of paper from the green bag'

After that task was completed the teacher explained her actions.

'Okay so the people on the left side have the numbers 1 to 26 and the people on the right side have the letters A to Z and now we will match the letters and numbers together to couple the class. Let's begin with an example: the person with the number stand 5 stand'

Sho stood up looking nervous.

'Alright so now will the person with the letter E stand please'

A happy Manjome literally jumped out of his seat.

The teacher looked at her watch and then turned to the class and said. 'Now that you know how it is done at lunch I want all of you to find your partners. As the bell will ring in a matter of seconds. If you have any questions come to me at lunch I will be in here. And don't worry about your parents; I personally had a talk with all of them. Also you will have to live with whoever in your group has the bigger home'

* * *

'You are dismissed'

At Lunch

*Knock* *Knock*

Was the noise the teacher heard as the door opened and n came the reigning King of the school Judai Yuki.

'Mr. Yuki to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence'

'There seems to be a problem'

'Oh, really I had no idea'

Judai continued ignoring her previous statement. 'I don't have a partner'

'Alright I anticipated that'

Judai looked confused at her comment, as she continued,

'You see not all of my students were here today, there was one student who is at an exhibition and who well be coming by after school'

'So I have to come back after school to meet my partner'

'Yes'

* * *

*Judai P.O.V*

As I walked towards the cafeteria, I thought of the assignment and my partner. The name Johan Anderson sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place where I heard the name. When I entered the lunch room I felt all eyes on me, I sighed in annoyance and made to a where my friends were.

'Hey Judai, So who is going to be your partner? ' I heard Sho ask.

'Some kid I never heard of before' I said while taking a seat, I then realized that everyone was listening and waiting to hear what I was going to say next. I sometimes was disgusted at how they hung to all my words as if I was a god or something.

'His name is Johan Anderson'

'You mean the freaky nerd with the blue hair?' I heard some random cheerleader say.

'What do you mean by 'nerd'?'

'She means that he is really smart and is practically poor compared to us' Asuka responded

'Is he smart?' I ask.

'Yeah pretty much, he hardly talks and mostly keeps to himself'

'How long has he been in our class?' I ask curious.

'He has been in our class since the beginning of the school year'

As I thought of the person Johan Anderson. I blocked out the conversations of the people around me. As I ate my lunch, I wondered how was it possible for me to miss someone in my class who had blue hair.

*After school*

As I entered my homeroom I saw a guy that looked familiar.

'Ah, Mr. Yuki how nice of you to join us' She motioned to the unknown guy and then said.

'This is your partner Johan' He timidly waved at me with a flush on his face.

'Judai, Johan will be coming to live at your house because yours is bigger and he has a problem with his current living accommodations.' I looked at her in shock.

'Alright then I'll leave you two alone so that you can get to know each other better' With that she left the room, there was an awkward feel in the air so I to break the silence by getting down to business. By asking him a question that was bugging me.

'Johan?' I asked in a quiet voice as to not startle him.

'Yes?' He answered back in a soft, sweet voice.

'What happened to your home?'

'Oh well you see my apartment complex is being refurbished'

'Oh, okay'

He turned to me and it was the first time I actually looked at him. He was wearing to thick nerd glasses that hid his eyes and his clothes made him look like an underprivileged need. No wonder most people in this school saw him as a nerd.

'Yuki-san? Is it a problem if I stay at your home?' He asked in the same soft voice as before and I found myself wanting to find out more about him and hear that sweet voice again. This assignment was the perfect opportunity for this.

'No it's not a problem, why would you ask a question like that?'

He blushes (again) and answers 'I just don't want to be a nuisance'

'Are you serious what made you think that you're a nuisance?' I ask stepping closer to him.

'Actually it would make life at my house more lively cause my dad even though he sometimes works at home is usually busy. It would be cool to have someone to talk'

'Really? You would enjoy my company?' He asked in disbelief.

'Yes if I get to know you better. So tell me about yourself'

'Are you sure you want to hear about me?'

So this was why he keeps mostly to himself. He has low self-confidence. I bet I could change him in the six month period that we have. Afterwards no one would be able to recognize him.

'Yes I want to know about you, no tricks I just want to know my partner'

'Well okay, but I'm warning you it will get boring at times'

'I'm all ears'

'Okay then my name is Johan Anderson I'm 17 going 18 on 30th March. I'm from Northern Europe. My parents are away on business. I like animals. I like reading, listening to music, animals, food. We came here to Domino City for a new start…' As Johan continued to talk I listened to him whole heartedly. As I listened to his story it sounded like something I heard before. From my father actually, realization then hit me. Once he stopped speaking I let my thoughts know.

'Johan do your parents happen to be Jehu and Rubii Anderson?' I ask 'curiously'.

His head snapped around in shock as I had uncovered the truth behind his façade of being poor.

'H-h-ow d-d-id y-y-ou know?'

'It is quite obvious if you heard the story of the only heir of the Anderson Branch of companies. My father insists on keeping me educating and up-to-date on the business world, He told me recently that one of his allies Jehu Anderson had a son who was really smart but is nothing like his father. Your father apparently is very persuasive in an argument and his very open-minded which led to his current fortune, while his son is really shy. Your mother is a leading beauty specialist, designer and marketer of such products. But my question to you is why act like you're a normal kid'

'Because I _want _to be normal. Judai you're probably accustomed to the constant publicity and lack of privacy you get once your parent's a big-shot but I'm not'

'Ohh so that is what this is about, if people found out how much power and influence your parents have that would change everything'

'Yes exactly so that is why I chose to be a nerd'

'To not draw attention to yourself'

'Exactly, I got a scholarship'

'So basically to everyone else you're not rich got lucky to come to this school and is an outcast, you're really smart I would have never thought of that but what caused you to want to hide'

'When I was in elementary school I had tons of 'friends' , but as soon as my father began getting a six-figure salary it started off with the little things like asking me to buy them stuff like a new book, pencils but then it escalated to cars and planes. They all wanted me for my money. At first I thought it was their parents putting it in their heads but I soon found out that that was wish-full thinking. I felt so horrible and used after that. So to keep me occupied and to distract my mind from my 'friends' I started reading and you know the ending result of me reading, all the reading helped with my education'

'So that's how you became so smart'

'Yeah'

'You're a good actor you know' I looked at him suspiciously.

'Judai I know what are you are implying, and no I wasn't acting just now I was actually uneasy when our teacher told me to come to her after school. I thought that I was in trouble'

'Johan, I have an idea, you must to come and live with me for six-months so how about I give some tips on how to deal with those nagging photographers'

'Okay that sounds like a good idea and at a great time too'

'How is it a good time?'

'My dad insists that I get over my anxiety of being exposed to the public and said that I had to the age of 18 to have as much of a normal life as possible'

'Ohh, I guess that makes sense'

I was going to continue when I was interrupted by my cell phone vibrating in my pants pocket. I dug through my pocket until I found it.

*Third Person P.O.V*

When Judai looked at his phone, his face went into one of shock. Johan looked at him worriedly.

'Judai are you okay?'

'No, I'm not. I totally forgot that my dad is hosting one of those stupid business balls/gatherings at our house today'

He looked at Johan up and down before furiously shaking his head.

'You can't go looking like that'

'What's wrong with how I look?'

'If you go looking like that you will be the most discussed topic of the night'

'Yeah I guess you're right, Can't you just skip it?'

'No my dad says it makes him look bad when I don't come'

'What time is it?' Johan asks with a panicked look on his face.

'In about four hours it should start' Judai stated. 'Johan you have never been to this kind of the thing before. Have you?'

'No'

'Okay, I have got a few hours to teach you the basics cause if you don't you'll be the laughing stock at the party'

* * *

*Two and a half hours later* (Sorry to all of you who wanted to see Judai teaching Johan but I already have a plan. Once again sorry )

'Okay Johan you are as ready as you can be from two hours non-stop'

puzzled.

'What's wrong Johan?'

'I was just wondering… you said that I couldn't go looking like this, so what am I supposed to wear?'

Then a look of realization hit Judai's face. He reached forward and grabbed Johan's wrist and dragged him in the direction of the car park.

'Come on Johan, I have some spare clothes in my car that could fit you' Judai said as they reached his car, A red Lancer Evo-X, He grabbed his keys and opened the door and literally pushed Johan into his car.

'J-j-Judai what are doing' As Judai began to strip him of his shirt.

*Judai P.O.V*

As I tried to take his shirt, he began to struggle. I finally got it off I looked at the tag and sighed in relief as I saw that he wore the same size as me before I got taller and muscular and I'm sure that I had some old suits in this car somewhere. I looked down at Johan whose face was red. He looked so cute like that.

'Judai why did you do that?'

'To see your shirt size' I responded calmly and he looked at me in shock.

'Couldn't you have just asked!'

'This way was more fun and I got see what you really looked like underneath those clothes of yours and I have to say Johan you look really hot like this. Blushing and wiggling underneath me.'

His blush increased and couldn't help but chuckle at him.

'You dress like that as to avoid attention also don't you?' I asked becoming serious again.

'Yeah, it doesn't make sense if I want to avoid attention to dress casually'

What he is saying makes sense. Johan's body looks soft, delicate, lithe and feminine. In this town mostly the men were either Bi or gay and were raised to be dominate in the business world a trait that most of them carried through their whole lives and lifestyles. It was hard to find someone willing to become dutiful, so because of Johan's body he would probably become one of the most sought out persons in this town, not only because of his looks but also because of the money and power is parents have a deadly combination. I pondered what his face looked like.

'Johan?'

'Yes, Judai'

'Are your glasses real?'

'No their fake why?'

'Would you mind taking them of?' I ask.

Without responding he sat up in the car seat and removed his glasses. I gasped in shock at his face. He was gorgeous and his emerald eyes were stunning. I just stare in shock at him.

'See why I chose to hide now? I know how the business world works, unfortunately, if I was ugly no one would want me but according to my mother I was born to be pretty. If I was to come out looking like this my dad would be bombarded by marriage proposals, business deals, new friends and new allies. I don't want my dad to go through that because if me. A year ago it was you who was getting constantly harassed. I saw it on TV and heard from my father how you were treated and I knew that I would never be able to go through with that unless all of a sudden I became really fit like you.'

I looked at him as tears then started flowing down his face. My instincts told me to try to aid him and I heeded to them and wrapped my arms round him and pulled him to my chest and let him sob in my chest. After a while he stopped and I looked down at him and asked softly.

'Are you done yet?'

He responded by nodding meekly in my arms as he snuggled closer into my chest and I tightened my hold on him before gently pushing him away.

'Are you ready to go to the ball now?'

'Guess I'll be as ready as I'll ever be. Besides I'll have to do this eventually won't I?'

'Yeah' I smiled at him before searching for some of the clothes I knew were in here somewhere. I found them eventually and gave Johan his set. He was still trembling as he tried to put on the grey suit that I gave him.

'Do you need help Johan?' He blushed before responding with a slight nod of the head.

A few minutes we were both dressed and ready to go. Johan had stopped trembling and was back to normal. I was driving and we soon were nearing my house.

'Johan, do you think your parents will be there?'

'Yeah my dad but probably not my mom she hates these kinds of things'

'I think that you should either stick close to me or your father'

'Okay, I'll stick close to you my dad will probably be busy anyways'

'Okay well here we are. Are you ready?' I asked one last time to make sure.

He looked at me with a soft smile on his face. 'Yes, Judai'

With that said I knew I was in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

*Asuka P.O.V*

Where was Judai? He was never late. Even though he hated these kinds of things he hated being late to anything even more. It was one of those skills that his father embedded in him. Our parents were close and my father and mother wanted me to be Judai's fiancé. Who didn't want Judai as their fiancé? Judai was the embodiment of completion right now. If you married him you wouldn't have to work in your life at all. His father alone owned a multi-billion dollar business company (soon going to be trillion) while his mother owned a multi-million dollar law firm. Judai himself was smart, muscular, and sweet (at times) not only that but he never gave up on anything. I looked around at the fabulous Yuki mansion, the fact that I was impressed hast to say something by itself. But I doubt that I would ever get the chance to marry him even though my feelings Even though when I was younger Judai and I would play hide and seek and all other kinds of games, I never saw it like this. Decorated, this was the first gala of this sort to be hosted at the Yuki mansion. The theme was autumn and it was all perfectly placed. The adults were in one room and the children were in other. The gala started at six o'clock on the dot. We were given an hour to converse in the separate rooms, after that we would have another hour to converse altogether at seven we would all eat dinner for forty minutes. After that we would all go to the ball room where the dancing and presentations would take place. Right now Judai and I were on bad terms. That was solely on me part because I was always pushing him to make me his finance. I became so desperate that I told my parents that he and I were engaged. He was enraged that I did something like that behind his back and betrayed his trust. Not only that but I ruined some of his past relationships; I couldn't help it sometimes I swear that I was a different person when taken over by jealousy. He hasn't and I doubt that he will ever forgive me. Most galas of this kind lasted around five hours; I contemplated that this one would last for six or seven the most. I had a feeling that something was going to happen, whether it would be good or bad I couldn't say. My thoughts were cut off by a sudden uproar of noise and I knew who it was without even glancing to the door. It was obviously Judai maybe he brought a date to the party…

* * *

*Haou P.O.V*

'I wonder where Judai is.' I heard my ex-wife say.

'I don't know, but he better get here soon' I exclaim angry. So many of these rich pushovers were rubbing up to me because at my recent divorce and it was pissing me to hell off. I really hated these kind of parties were people just flaunt their money and make other people feel bad sure they helped with business but that is not the only thing in the world that happened. Not only, had that so many of them were trying to convince me that their son/daughter was perfectly suited to marry my son. Unbeknownst to them I judged 'candidates' based on how the parents carried themselves and how they treated people. There were only a few people that I would actually consider to be mated to my son in holy matrimony (big word).

I felt Yubel nudge my rib, I looked up to see the Andersons coming our way with smiles on their faces. I actually enjoyed talking to them. They were some of the only people in this room that money wasn't the only thought in their heads. Not only that but they had a son who was around the same age as Judai. By the way that they often talked about him, I could tell that they loved him very much. That raised my level of respect of them. Besides that Jehu and I got along well and Yubel and Rubii stuck to each other like glue.

* * *

*3rd Person P.O.V* Jehu and Haou were discussing business and other 'manly' stuff while Rubii and Yubel were happily chatting away. After Yubel and Rubii were finished talking they went to their respective husband.

'So what do you think of someone coming to live here Haou, darling?' Yubel said the last part of the sentence in a mocking tone.

'I really don't mind, unless it is one of those annoying harpies that come around every once in a while begging to be married to Judai'

Rubii turned to Jehu and asked, 'wouldn't it be cool if Johan was to have a least one friend?' She asked with her usual beautiful smile.

He smiled back at her saying,' yeah it would be huh? *he had a thoughtful expression on his face before he continued* I mean the only proof that I have that he talks is that I hear him every-day but he needs to grow and build a voice of his own'

He turned to Haou with a smirk instead of a smile on his face. 'Did you think that maybe our sons would end up being partners for this assignment?'

'No not really, it is possible. But didn't that teacher say that the student with the smaller home would have to live with the person with the bigger home for the six month period?'

'Yeah So?'

'Well which one of us has the bigger house?'

'Well that is obvious. Me'

'No I have to dis agree with you there. My home is bigger'

(NOTE: they are whispering at the beginning)

'No it is not'

'Yes it is'

'Nah yuh!'

'Yah yuh'

'Nah yuh'

'Yes way!'

'No way!'

'Yes way!'

'No wa-OW! Rubii let go of my ear!' He looked up and Haou was in a similar position. He looked around to find everyone looking at him and Jehu strangely even though he was betting that they didn't even know that they were talking about in the first place. He gave them his blood chilling notorious glare and _that _caused them to cower away in fear.

'Would you both stop it? You're both acting like children' Rubii whispered angrily. 'And besides it doesn't matter if you either of you have the bigger home. The one closest to school is where they would be staying if they do end up in fact paired up together.'

'So that would mean that they would have to live at our home then Haou' Yubel added. (NOTE: Even though Haou and Yubel are divorced they still live together. Happily, I might add. Please also note that they didn't have messy divorce like some couples do. They just fell out of love with each other. They still care for each other but not in that way)

They were all disrupted by the sudden change in volume, of the noise outside. Outside was the 'red-carpet'.

Jehu turned to Haou smirking. 'It seems that your son has arrived'

'It would appear indeed. When are we going to ever see your son at one of these events?'

'Oh, Only when he is ready'

After those words left his lips the whole room was whispering. Most occupants in the room were around the Anderson's and the Yuki's.

'How can he just expect to give his son so much freedom?'

'His son must be a wimp'

'My beautiful daughter will be the one to marry his son!'

'No she won't!'

'Yes she will!'

The room was then filled with shouts and protests. Then someone then shouted out, 'Hey look at the television'. Everyone turned to the television curious as to what could be on the 200 inch HD television. It was on an entertainment channel that happened to be at the present location. The eye catching thing about this certain program was the caption on the bottom of the screen. It said _Judai Yuki brings a DATE! (To his father's first hosting)_. Haou and Yubel slowly turned to look at each other flabbergasted, with the same thought running through their heads, _who?_

* * *

*On the television*

A woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties who was in a circle of four women all sitting at a circular table was talking of the event of the month.

The brunette began talking, 'On this day, we commemorate the first time that the only heir to the Yuki fortune, Judai, comes to one of these balls with a date, A picture of Judai and a man in a grey suit with blue hair and bright green eyes was seen trying to get in through the back entrance unnoticed. But that plan was foiled when one of the reporters there took a picture of them.' She paused to let the picture come up on the screen. 'The question that everyone is asking is, who is this mysterious person is.'

The redhead began to speak now, 'We all have been going through the statistics of discovering the identity of this mystery man. We have narrowed in down to who we think he might be whoever he is. With the color of hair that he possess we figured which families could have that shade of blue and it could only be one of two.'

The blonde began to voice her opinion, 'The only two families with the same genetics as this MM (mystery man) is either The Andersons a family that rose to power and wealth in the past years or the Mari- Oh I'm sorry for that, I meant to say Marufugi family who has wealth beyond most people's thoughts .But looking at his face you can obviously tell that he and Jehu Anderson have a striking resemblance to one another. But how do you explain his emerald eyes if he really is the unknown son of Jehu and Rubii Anderson. Rubii has deep violet hair with ruby eyes, hence the name while Jehu has a darker shade of blue to this M.M but Jehu has rare topaz eyes.'

The last woman at the table began to express her opinion, 'It may be a hereditary, if I remember correctly in a recent interview, and Jehu Anderson stated that his father had green eyes. It appears to have skipped a generation'

* * *

*Asuka P.O.V*

Judai and that guy were bombarded by people as soon as they entered the room. They looked a bit too close together, I thought darkly. And Judai's hand looked as if it was on the guy's ass. At first I thought that I was hallucinating but when I saw the annoyed looked that he threw at Judai, and Judai scratched the back of his head nervously I knew that, that was not it. My breath caught in my throat as Judai began to feed the boy a small tomato bruschetta. I felt furious! Judai never, never_, __**never, never**_ in all my life have I seen Judai share a tomato bruschetta (willingly I might add) with anyone. He was never like this before with any of his other girlfriends. He was acting like the Judai that we all knew before the divorce. I wondered what was so special about this guy it seemed as if Judai was reluctant to let him be out of his sight or out of his hold. I walked gracefully over towards them to ruin their moment. I had to keep a pleasant smile on my face all the way there, with all the boys trying to make conversation with me. If I was ever rude my parents would have my head literally. My brother once yelled at a girl for stalking him at one of these parties and my parents thought him a lesson for his behavior. My parents were none other than Marcel and Alexis Tenjouin. My father's business depended heavily on the Yuki's business. Even though they all had personal problems. Apparently Aunt Yubel hated my mother and I suspected that she hated me too but not my brother, Fubuki. She seemed to have always loved my brother but never me; I suspected that she hated me because my mother and I looked almost identical. In high school Aunt Yubel and my father used to date and my mother and Uncle Haou used to date also. Back then Aunt Yubel and my mother were best friends while my father and Uncle Haou were also best friends. Because of their mutual friends Aunt Yubel and Uncle Haou soon became close friends. So close in fact that my parents thought that they were cheating on them with each other. So to get back at them they decided to play fire with fire. That decision changed a lot of lives and created new ones (Fubuki). Aunt Yubel will never forgive my mother. But my mother kept on trying to convince her that I was the best choice for Judai. According to her I was one of the most beautiful girls here, I wouldn't need to solely depend on Judai, I was educated, and knew how to behave in public to make people look good. But none of that stuff mattered to Aunt Yubel she calmly responded by saying that no child of a bitch and a desperate and horny bastard was going to marry her son. Uncle Haou tolerated our presence like Aunt Yubel he adored my older brother. I think it was because Fubuki didn't look anything like our parents and he didn't act like them either.

I looked up and realized that only a few more steps away were my primary objectives and it appeared that Judai was trying to feed the guy. It looked like an action done between lovers and I saw the longing side-long glances that Judai was sending to him when he wasn't looking. I wondered how long the two of them knew each other. I spent almost all my time with Judai I think that I would have noticed someone with blue hair. Wait! Blue hair…. Why does that sound somewhat familiar? Like I heard it before.

….

….

…

'_OMG!'_

There is no ways that that could be that freak Johan! When I looked at the person who was with my object of affection, there was no way that I was mistaken he had the same blue hair as the nerd at school. I mean who would be stupid enough to dye their hair such an ugly color. Why was he here though? One of the things that I knew was a fact about him was that he was a scholarship student at our school. I stopped walking and pondered on Johan's background. Wait wasn't Johan's last name Anderson? How is that possible! I mean even though his last name was the same as Jehu and Rubii Anderson doesn't mean that he is the long 'lost' only child of one of the richest couple's in the world. He and Jehu did have the same hair shape even though his father's was darker than his but he still had some of his father's finer features. It was so hard to believe that earlier he looked like a complete mess had changed into this … well beautiful guy it was shocking really. A few days ago he was the invisible nerd who some of my friends used to pick on. Of course Judai wasn't there he never used to like bullies and most of us depended on Judai. Johan was invisible o everyone so he was the perfect target. Many a day I turned a blind eye to him limping away or coughing up blood, getting robbed, faint, throw up, get verbally assaulted, slammed into lockers etc. I myself never laid a finger on him but I remember many a times when I literally walked over him to go my own way. I now regretted that decision now that I knew who he was now. If he ever told his parents most of the teenagers that tortured the boy would be in deep shit including myself. I hoped that, that never happens. He was lucky though all of the kids who bully him are at football practice. Jehu Anderson was a dangerous foe that was why everyone wanted to be allies with him.

* * *

*Judai P.O.V*

I couldn't help but stare at my 'date'. Johan looked so cute right now as I was trying to feed him one of my favorite foods. He seemed reluctant to eat something that he was not familiar with. I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

'Johan, don't you want to try something new?' I asked genuinely curious.

He blushed a little before responding, 'Yeah, but I don't want you to feed me like I'm some kind baby'

'But it'll be more convincing if I feed you' I patted myself mentally at my quick and intelligent response. (For once)

His blush increased before he slowly parted those soft lips of his. I smirked in satisfaction and slowly and gently placed the bruschetta into his mouth and waited to see his reaction when he tasted the awesome goodness of the Yuki's Household chef most successful recipe.

'Soo? How was it?'

'It tastes great!' His face looked as if Christmas came early. I just chuckled at him. I was about to speak when I felt Johan tighten his grip on my arm and he pulled himself closer. I looked at his face and it seemed to become paler and paler every second not only that but he seemed scared like shit his pants scared. He seemed to be looking in a particular direction and I followed his line of vision and I saw none other than Asuka Tenjouin making her way to us with a smirk on her face.


End file.
